base_wars_the_landfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Mechanics
Base Wars has various game mechanics that aren't well known and/or understood. This page would explain some of those game mechanics as simple as possible. Battlescore There are many ways to earn battlescore, some more straight foward than others and some even completely obscure. These are how battlescore works in the game. Kills Kills are always 10 Battlescore including vehicle kills and crashes (if you damaged the vehicle before it crashed). However there are a few variables that can increase the amount of battlescore per kill. 'Headshots' If the kill was a headshot at any distance, it will give an additional 5 Battlescore meaning a headshot kill is 15 Battlescore. This also applies to vehicles and explosives projectiles even though they do not have headshot multipiers. Due to how explosive damage work for players (not vehicles), both direct damage and splash damage apply and if the damage that kills the player was a splash, it can never be a headshot kill unless the damage that kills the player was a direct hit. 'Facility Clash' You will gain an extra 10 battlescore if the enemy is in the process of capturing a facility or is in the capture zone of said facility. This stacks with the same battlescore increase if said kill was a headshot. Which means each kill if its a facility clash is 20 Battlescore or 25 Battlescore if the kill was a headshot. 'Bounties' Bounties is a hidden game mechanic that works independently of kills. Ther are two types of bounties, Pro bounty and Killstreak bounty.. *'Pro bounty' only applies if you have less than 1000 kills and the enemy killed has 50000 kills or more. While it only gives an additional 10 Battlescore, it does help with allowing players in unlocking weapons faster. *'Killstreak bounty' works differently. If the enemy's killsteak is more than 10 the killstreak bounty would apply. Upon killing an enemy that has more than 10 killstreak, you will be given an additional 15 battlescore straight away and for ever 10 killstreak the bounty increase by 5 Battlescore at a maximum of 100 battlescore which is 180 Killstreak. 'Flag Capture' Capturing the flag of the enemy's base is another way of gaining battlescore. If the flag holder captures a flag, everyone in their team will gain 50 Battlescore while the flag holder gets an additional 50 Battlescore for themselves. This makes flag capturing a somewhat worthwhile way to earn Battlescore. You do not get additional score from killing the flag holder. 'Facility Capture' Capturing a Facility will grant 100 Battlescore to everyone who was in the capture zone. 'Assists' Assists happen when the enemy that you were shooting at is killed by another player. If one gets an assist, they will get only 4 Battlescore. *'Gunner Assist' Gunner Assist is given to the driver if the vehicle supports a gunner. In which the driver would recieve 8 Battlescore per gunner assist. 'Repairing' Reparing vehicles will also give a small amount of battlescore. *Reparing a vehicle with the Repair tool. Reparing using a Repair tool will grant 2 battlescore every 0.75 seconds. *Repairing a vehicle with a inbuilt repair system. Some vehicles have the ability to repair the vehicle in the gunner seat and grants the same amount of battlescore at a more faster rate. Deaths Getting killed in Base Wars is very common, though there are some interestings ways of how the death system works ingame. Obviously, getting shot until your health reaches zero will give you a single death. There are some exceptions to this. 'Spawnkilling' Spawnkilling is very common in the game and if one gets constantly killed in the base after the first death, they will not gain any deaths until they leave the base itself. 'Reseting and switching teams' Reseting and switching teams will not give a death upon doing said action. That is unless you get damaged prior to doing so which leads to the next point. '"Escaping Death"' If one were to reset, switch teams or even leave after getting damaged. They will recieved two deaths instead of one. This penalizes players who try to avoid gaining a death by doing those actions. Leaving after being killed can also trigger this. Capturing Facilities Upon entering the capture zone of a facility, it takes roughly 9 seconds from neutral to be captured and almost double the time if the facility has captured by the enemy. Having more teammates present will speed up the capture rate. If an enemy enters the capture zone while you and/or your teammate is in the process of capturing, it will halt the capture until either leaves the capture zone or is killed. Capturing the flag Taking the flag of an enemy's base is as simple as walking up to it. Though one does not need to leave the vehicle he/she drove in, as long as the player's body touches the flag they will have it on their back. Securing the flag is simply a matter of returning to your base and touching the base of where your team's flag stands. One does not need to wait until their team's flag to return if it has been taken. Also upon death the flag will be returned to the enemy's base. Healing If one has taken damage and they are not wearing the Heavy Armor Suit, they will regenerate health overtime. They will regenerate 50 health every 5 seconds or 4 seconds if one owns all the 8YO VIPs. The healing pads in various locations in the map and the one in the Supply Camp Builder heals 500 health in 10 seconds. See the Medkit page for information about its healing capabilities. Limited weaponry In Base Wars, there are only two instances where limited weapons apply which is when using Rocket Launchers or wearing the Heavy Armor Suit. See the Heavy Armor Suit's page for such information. For Rocket Launchers, only one can be equiped at any given moment though the game prioritizes the first rocket launcher that is equiped. The game will also prirotize any Reward Weapon launchers first. Should any player carry two rocket launchers, the rocket launcher that was selected last would be removed from one's inventory. If one carries a Reward Weapon launcher the game would remove any other rocket launcher in one's inventory. Category:Miscellaneous